darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
677
Beth's ghost leads Julia and Barnabas to the cottage where they find Chris dying, having being poisoned by Quentin's ghost. Synopsis : The dawn of a new day at Collinwood. Most of those who live in the great house are still asleep, but for Barnabas Collins, there can be no sleep until he learns what happened the night before in the family mausoleum at Eagle Hill Cemetery. There, a young man, afflicted by a curse that transforms him from man to beast, has spent the night locked in a secret room. Barnabas releases Chris from the mausoleum where he spent the night without incident. David visits and distracts Chris while Quentin poisons his drink. Chris believes that the transformation will not occur this evening, however he starts to suffer pain from the poison. The ghost of Beth leads Julia and Barnabas to the Cottage where they find Chris dying. Memorable quotes : David: I always get up this early. ---- : David: Aunt Elizabeth is always talking about how important sleep is. ---- : Barnabas: (about the anxiety and tension Chris feels) I understand that. ---- : Chris: You're a good man, Mr. Collins. : Barnabas: There have been those who didn't think so. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez Background information and notes Production Story * The edition of the Collinsport Star read by Chris at the cottage has a headline that says, "Girl Disappears". Is this referring to one of Chris's other victims? Or something else happening? It appears to be the exact same prop used in 238 to report Maggie's disappearance when she was kidnapped by Barnabas; the image of the girl looks to be that of Maggie.'' * Chris experiences one to four-night periods of transforming into the werewolf. It has never lasted longer. * David likes to get up early. * Chris and David talk about how Carolyn has offered Chris a job on the estate. (This is the first mention of such a job offer.) * Chris impersonates when he jokes about carbonated grape soda from the vineyards of . * Julia reads the Lycanthrope of Angiers which reads that there are two schools of thought about werewolves. One is that it is a mental disease. The other is that one has to be bitten to become one. Another way, she has found out, is from a curse, this eventually proves to be the reason Chris is a werewolf. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost poisons Chris. Later, Beth's ghost leads Julia and Barnabas to a dying Chris. * TIMELINE: Day 267 begins, and will end in 678. The dawn of a new day at the start of this episode. It was last night when Barnabas locked Chris in the secret room of the Collins mausoleum. 6:30pm: Barnabas and Chris wait for moon to rise. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Barnabas and Chris stand outside the front door of the cottage discussing what to do about Chris's possible transformation that evening, either Frid or Briscoe seem to miss a line as there is a long, awkward pause before Chris tries to recover with a line that doesn't make a lot of sense: "It just all depends on what's gonna happen." * Don Briscoe muddles another line to Barnabas - "I’ve gone through it so many times, I really know all about it. I have all the phases of it quite under — control, and knowledge.” * As Chris and David leave to get a soda, we hear them close a door. (You can also hear whispering offstage.) At the same instant, the cottage door moves slightly, a few seconds before it mysteriously opens all by itself. * A boom microphone shadow makes a sudden appearance as Barnabas returns to Collinwood after leaving Chris alone. * When Beth leads Julia to the cottage, after Chris is poisoned by Quentin, she uses her hand to turn the doorknob on the cottage door. Julia, watching her at the doors of Collinwood, is on Barnabas' left side. The reprise of this scene is different in the next episode. * Ghosts can appear and disappear, but do they have the power to make objects disappear and reappear? Such as the bottle of strychnine in this episode? It seems unllikely. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 677 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 677 - Lycanthropology The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 677 Gallery ( }}) 677kg.jpg|Poison 677zc.jpg|Beth appears to Julia 677zf.jpg|Following Beth Category:Dark Shadows episodes